Obsesión no es lo mismo al amor
by Sara-PD
Summary: ¿Cómo es que puedes llegar a enamorarte de alguien tan molesta o siquiera a que te llegue a gustar? ¿Y más aún cuando esta está enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Pues Domon parece pasar por ello.
_**Disclaimer**_ _: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, esta historia está hecha sin fines_ _lucrativos._

 _ **Sinopsis**_ _: ¿Cómo es que puedes llegar a enamorarte de alguien tan molesta o siquiera a que te llegue a gustar? ¿Y más aún cuando esta está enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Pues Domon parece pasar por_ _ello._

.

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el sol aún estaba lo suficientemente alto como para hacer sudar a más de uno y aun así los chicos del equipo de futbol de la secundaria Raimon se encontraban en otro entretenido entrenamiento, había sido una buena tarde hasta entonces, aun les quedaba energía, pero ahora un pequeño problema se avecinaba. Uno bastante peculiar, con nombre y apellido.

―¡Cariño! – La voz que se elevó en el lugar hizo que un muchacho en particular se girara rápidamente en su sitio desde la cancha tan solo para ver a la dueña de esa molesta y chillona voz que, al parecer, iba ingresando al lugar acompañada de las demás managers y de una muchachita de pelo rosado. No tardo en voltear a ver a sus demás compañeros y estos igual no tardaron mucho en poner una cara de fastidio, de burla y de lástima al mismo tiempo mirándolo fijamente.

Ichinose, el pobre muchacho que solo atinaba a reír nervioso rascando su mejilla al ver a aquella hiperactiva chica. Lo mismo de siempre.

El alegre capitán del equipo llamó la atención de los presentes anunciando un descanso para comer y reponer energía aun en contra de las quejas del estratega, quien termino cediendo al final con la intervención de la pequeña Haruna.

Con paso entusiasta los muchachos caminaron hacia las bancas donde tres de las chicas se encontraban preparando bebidas, toallas y cargando algunos alimentos y, por otro lado, las dos que parecían no ser managers. Una de ellas salió corriendo con el castaño de nombre Ichinose como meta. Quizá lo haya visto hace un par de días, pero a la morena le parecía bastante el tiempo sin verlo, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarlo al punto de casi asfixiar al pobre Kazuya.

―¡Oh, Cariño! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de abrazarte! –comento aun abrazada al cuello del castaño. Los demás solo reían con disimulo, otros no tanto. Y aunque Ichinose quisiese apartarla, era algo que no se atrevía a hacer todavía.

―Lo imagino, Rika. –volteando su cabeza de lado el muchacho soltó su ya conocida sonrisa nerviosa. ―Yo… eh, también te extrañe. –Dijo por decir algo. A decir verdad, aunque Rikka fuera muy melosa y en ocasiones molesta, le había tomado cierto cariño y aprecio, pero para males de la chica, los sentimientos del castaño estaban por demás alejados de los suyos. Aunque esto no parecía notarlo y, por tanto, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado, en el momento en que aquella escena transcurría, fue tan solo una persona quien pudo ver la mueca casi indescifrable en la cara de Domon. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que le veía así, de hecho, ya habían sido varias veces y siempre en la misma situación. Ya podía darse una idea del porqué. Después de todo, llevaban conociéndose un muy buen tiempo como para poder leer las emociones no expuestas por su delgado amigo.

Lo dejaría pasar por el momento.

Aki salió de sus cavilaciones al oír el llamado de Kabeyama preguntando por la merienda, sonrió con ello y se acercó a los demás. Las chicas decidieron entonces preparar la comida para que los jugadores descansaran y así poder convivir un rato con los muchachos.

Todo iba normal después de lo de Domon. Natsumi había quemado el arroz, Kogure había echado picante en la comida de unos cuantos y Haruna lo había reprendido por ello. Todo bien hasta ese momento.

―Entonces ¿Qué cuentan, amigos? ¿Qué tal esos entrenamientos? –Pregunto a modo casual Touko con el simple propósito de hacer platica, pero sin perder el interés en sus palabras. El portero sonrió como solo él sabía y se adelantó a responder.

―Ahora que lo dices ha estado todo genial, ¿no es así, chicos? –Respondió y pregunto de igual forma el joven Mamoru. Todos asintieron y entre uno que otro comentario comenzaron la plática hasta que…

―Es cierto que son muy buenos, pero no serían tan fuertes sin mi amorcito. –comentó orgullosa la peli aqua refiriéndose a quien decía era su novio y futuro esposo. A la mayoría les resbalo el sudor por la nuca e Ichinose no supo hacer otra cosa mas que poner una cara que claramente decía "Tan solo háganle caso" pero a unos cuantos, no tan pacientes, esos comentarios ya los tenían de cierto modo hartos.

―Claro, niña. –la sarcástica voz del pequeño jugador del equipo se escuchó en el fondo. Todos lo miraron expectantes. ―Ni siquiera es tu novio por muy bueno que sea jugando. Además, mira al pobre chico, le das miedo. –palabras directas que para la morena supieron bastante mal. Nadie parecía querer decir algo ante esto, la verdad era que desde que conocieron a Rika Urabe y se dieron cuenta de su obsesionado amor para con Ichinose, nadie pensó en decir algo al respecto si es que quien no lo paraba era el mismo Ichinose, pero al parecer, eso a Kogure no le importaba demasiado.

Haruna apareció tras el muchacho, agachándose hasta su altura tan solo para jalar una de sus orejas en forma de reprimenda. ―¡Kogure! Ten algo de tacto. –Regaño la peli-azul al pequeño diablillo quien solo soltó un no muy varonil chillido.

―¡Ay, oye! Tan solo dije la verdad. –Haruna miro a Rika y a Ichinose por igual, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada por el comportamiento del chico al que siempre trataba de mantener a raya.

Aunque, claro, Rika no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante esa ofensa ¿Verdad?

―¡Agh! –el quejido que soltó dio a entender lo molesta que aquello la había puesto. ― ¡Pequeño monstruo! pero claro que es mío ¿no es así, amorcito? –Rika, quien se encontraba haciéndole frente al más bajo, giro su mirada a la del castaño que sostenía del brazo desde hace un buen rato, el cual parecía dudar con su respuesta. Esto no hizo más que alertarla.

―Eh, bueno… –el tono dudoso en la voz del muchacho la hizo olvidarse de que en ese momento todos estaban observándoles, eso además de abrirle los ojos de cierta forma. Ichinose iba a rechazarla. ―Yo no… –pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, la morena se abalanzo sobre él, temiendo la respuesta y callándolo con un beso en los labios ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

Ichinose no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Había entrado en una especie de shock que le impedía moverse o hacer algo, mientras que Rika se empeñaba en no despegarse de él, con los ojos bien cerrados.

Y fue en aquel momento, en el que a dos de los presentes que veían la escena pareció ocurrirles lo mismo.

Por su parte, Aki ya estaba algo acostumbrada a ver a esos dos tan juntos, aun en contra de la voluntad del muchacho, pero, aunque quisiera negarlo, su mejor amigo le importaba, demasiado y de una manera distinta a con los demás. Era algo con lo que por un tiempo estuvo bastante confundida entre lo que sentía por Endou y por Ichinose, hasta que comprendió todo, en ese momento sabia lo mucho que le quería. Demasiado tarde al parecer.

Y Domon. De él nadie lo esperaría. Frunció el ceño un poco mientras sentía como una especie de coraje hacia el castaño crecía en él y decidió salir de ahí sin importar que esta acción desviara la atención de todos hacia su persona. Aki vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta para escapar del lugar sin necesidad de parecer un acto desesperado de su parte.

Endou se disponía a correr tras ambos chicos, pero la mano de Haruna en su hombro lo detuvo.

―No, capitán. Déjelos solos. –y como entendiendo todo, el de banda naranja le mostro una mueca parecida a algo como una sonrisa y se quedó en su lugar. Había notado la cara que sus amigos habían puesto con aquello. No era tan tonto e ingenuo como todos creían.

Poco a poco todos se fueron esparciendo por el campo sin saber realmente que hacer en esa situación. Era incomodo tan solo ver como el beso no se rompía y como los otros dos salieron corriendo, parecía una escena sacada de una telenovela barata o algo así. Por suerte, nadie objetó nada y solo se apartaron.

Y el mundo por fin volvió a girar para Ichinose quien, a lo que su cabeza le respondió, alejo a Rikka tomándola firme por los hombros. La chica abrió los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban cubiertos por una muy fina capa de lágrimas, pues sabía lo que su acción atraería. El rechazo definitivo.

―Rika… Lo siento. –esa frase termino por confirmárselo.

Mientras tanto, detrás del pequeño cuarto del club se encontraba el peli-gris recargado en éste mientras intentaba comprenderse él mismo.

 _"Esto no debería pasarme. Ella es… molesta y no… no me gusta. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué corrí de esa manera…? ¡No entiendo nada!"_

Y como si le hubieran leído la mente, alguien a sus espaldas contestó.

―Te gusta Rika. –no había sido una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Levantó la vista y ahí la pudo ver, a su mejor amiga de la infancia parada junto a él con una sonrisa comprensiva. Domon se sobresaltó al momento, no esperaba que alguien lo siguiera, mucho menos ella.

―¿Eh…? ¡Aki! ¡No es eso! Yo… –Dios, sabía que parecía un tonto y que seguramente estaba sonrojado. Quizás fue esa la razón por la que bajo la mirada apenado.

―No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Son cosas que… pasan. –Domon detecto el timbre de voz que uso su amiga y el cómo se detuvo en las últimas palabras. Regreso su mirada hacia ella.

―Tu… Quieres mucho a Ichinose, ¿no es así? –ahí fue donde lo comprendió todo. No tenía que ocultarse con ella, se conocían bastante bien por algo ¿no?

―Mas de lo que creía. –sonrió para sí misma y le tendió la mano. El chico la vio interrogante y ella sonrió aún más, esperando a que aceptara su ayuda. ―Vamos. Deben de estar esperándonos.

Domon también le sonrió y tomo su mano para levantarse. No tenía por qué ponerse así. Kazuya era su amigo y Rika… bueno también podría ser una buena amiga.

Aki sí que era fuerte, pensó.

Se dirigieron nuevamente al campo y cada uno se fue por su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Agradeciendo la compañía de su amiga en silencio, el alto joven regreso a las bancas.

No tardó mucho en que Endou tratara de averiguar lo ocurrido, no es que fuese un metido, pero le preocupaban mucho sus amigos. Dejo el balón en posesión de Kazemaru y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la pelinegra.

―¡Aki! –la muchacha se giró a verlo y este paro de correr.

―Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

―Es solo que… ¿Domon y tu están bien? –pregunto temiendo una mala respuesta. La jovencita lo miro sorprendida a un principio para segundos después soltar una risita.

―Estamos bien, Endou. –le dijo posando una mano en su hombro sin dejar de sonreírle. ―Ahora vamos, que estoy segura que los chicos querrán entrenar más.

El castaño la observo y sonrió ampliamente. ―Claro, tienes razón. –Aki tan solo observo como el muchacho se alejaba corriendo entusiasta hacia la cancha. ― ¡Muchachos, vamos a jugar!

La pelinegra se quedó ahí parada viendo a los chicos entrenar nuevamente gracias al entusiasmo de su capitán, pero no veía ni a Rika ni a Ichinose ahí. Bajo un poco la cabeza y suspiro. Pero alguien a sus espaldas la llamo.

―Kino… –giro su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de Rika. Sorprendida por ello abrió de par en par sus ojos observándola fijamente. ―Acepto mi derrota y… – Espera ¿Qué? ―Solo espero que le correspondas. –Bajo la mirada dispuesta a marcharse cuando la pelinegra la detuvo. Había sido una frase tan corta y carente de explicaciones que no logro entenderla.

―Lo siento pero no comprendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? –Su cara de confusión hizo que la morena se encaminará a con ella nuevamente. Suspirando sonoramente se dedicó a contestarle.

―Sé que sientes algo por Ichinose… – Bien. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. Tan solo siguió escuchándola ―y que, aunque yo haya estado con él jugando a los novios, tu seguías ahí, tan solo viendo… ¿Sabes? Hace unos momentos el mismo Ichinose me conto todo sobre lo maravillosa que eres. –ahora si, Aki no sabía que hacer o decir a esto. ―Así que yo salgo sobrando aquí. ¡Pero hay de ti donde le hagas sufrir! –viendo la cara atónita de la pelinegra, Rika se dio cuenta de que solo estaba hablando sin pensar y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. ―Je, je. Lo siento. Creo que hable de más. –Aki solo rio un poco, nerviosa, pensativa y sonrojada por lo que le acababa de decir la morena. ―Tú solo hazlo feliz ¿De acuerdo?

Y comenzó a caminar hacia Touko y las demás quienes habían visto y escuchado todo.

Pero la voz firme de Aki la detuvo nuevamente.

―Rika, solo quiero que sepas que hay alguien, alguien que estuvo muy cerca de ti y que desearía que lo vieras como ves a Ichinose... –La peli aqua se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero rápidamente agacho la mirada sonrosada.

―Lo sé. –Contesto sorprendiendo a las presentes. No esperaban esa respuesta de su parte. ―Hablas de Domon. Él… lo he observado y… si, me he dado cuenta.

Silencio. Aki estaba con una cara que no se podría interpretar fácilmente, Haruna y Natsumi como espectadoras solo atinaron a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, Rika seguía igual; con un casi invisible sonrojo y una expresión apenada.

Y luego estaba Touko.

―¡No puedo creerlo! –Grito de repente la peli rosa. Podía notarse claramente el enojo en su voz, alarmando a todas, en especial a la morena muchacha que en aquellos momentos parecía temblar. ―¡Sabias lo de Domon y aun así te atreviste a besar a Ichinose frente a él!

―Sí, bueno… –comenzó a hablar torpemente. Era verdad que le tenía algo de miedo a Touko enojada. ―La verdad… es que… –y sin poder dar una buena excusa y ante la furiosa mirada de su amiga gritó: ―¡Ahora mismo lo arreglo! –Y salió corriendo hacia la cancha con un solo objetivo en mente.

Domon.

Rika paro de correr justo antes de llegar y lo observo a la distancia.

Se había dado cuenta de las muecas que el peli-gris hacia cada vez que abrazaba a su _cariñito_ , como trataba de alejarse de ellos dos cada vez que estaban abrazados, bueno prácticamente era ella quien lo abrazaba, pero no importa, el caso era que ella se había dado cuenta de esto y sin querer, Ichinose se había convertido en pura obsesión y rutina, aunque, claro, prefería engañarse diciéndose todo el tiempo lo mucho que se amaban. Y mientras todo aquello pasaba, Domon comenzaba de a poco a interesarle de manera distinta.

El alto y delgado chico salió de la cancha y se sentó en el banco, mientras bebía de su botella de agua, Rika vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse y no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba a su lado.

―Hola. –Hablo bajo haciendo sobresaltar al chico, quien con el mismo líquido que tomaba comenzó a ahogarse, tosiendo en un intento desesperado por respirar.

La peli aqua se asustó y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, aunque más bien pareciese querer quebrársela. El muchacho se incorporó ya un poco más tranquilo, pero Rika parecía no verlo así y no paraba de golpearlo.

Era una escena cómica si le quitabas el hecho de que Domon parecía estar a punto de morir. Aunque quizás exageraba un poco.

―¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! Ya… Estoy bien. –grito una vez que pudo respirar con normalidad. Rika alejó la mano de su espalda y Domon pudo sentirse en paz.

―¿Uh…? Claro, lo siento… je, je. –Ambos se sentaron nuevamente en silencio, aunque Rika no iba solo a golpearlo, así que se decidió a hablar de una vez.

―Domon… –el muchacho asintió de modo que le dio a entender que la escuchaba y ella continuo. –Sé que… ¡Rayos! Sé que te gusto y… –Pero no continuo gracias al tremendo grito que pegó el chico.

―¿¡Que!? Yo no… Sé que Aki te dijo algo, pe...pero… –y nuevamente, el más alto parecía a punto de ahogarse, solo que ahora era con sus propias palabras y tenía la cara roja en lugar de azul.

―No, no fue Aki… ¡Ah! ¡Eres demasiado obvio para mí! Y es por eso que quiero decirte que, yo… yo también siento algo por ti. No es como con Ichinose, creo que él solo era una obsesión, y sé que mis palabras no concuerdan con mis acciones así que… por eso te pido que me esperes. –palabras directas al igual que las de Kogure. Al menos le había aprendido algo al chiquillo ese.

Aunque para él, eso era demasiado. No esperaba que le dijera algo así, lo tomo totalmente desprevenido.

Y aun con eso, no pudo evitar reír. No sabía si era por nerviosismo o por estar feliz, solo lo hizo.

―Claro. Vamos a entrenar, tú… juegas bien. –Rika lo miro sorpresiva. Se lo había tomado bastante bien y ahora lo único que quería, era descubrir a aquel alto chico. Al igual que él, rio.

―Sí, vamos.

Y así, los dos comenzaron a entrenar, olvidando de momento lo complicado que podría resultar todo, pero no por eso dejándolo atrás, más bien tan solo descansando de aquello para después poder vivir lo que significaba una relación con toda intensidad.

Pero, no había prisas después de todo. El sentimiento apenas comenzaba en ambos y la verdad era que los dos querían descubrirlo juntos. No como una obsesión, si no como amor.

Y a la distancia, un muchacho castaño sonreía. De haber sabido que todo acabaría así, hubiese rechazado a Rika desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solo faltaba arreglar las cosas con una persona. Aki Kino.

.

.

.

N/A: Primero que nada, debo dar crédito a mi hermano que me dijo como sería un Domon x Rikka. Tiene algo así como una visión de shippeos extraños, no sé. Y perdonen si es algo extraño, la verdad estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir Yaoi que esto ya no sé si me siga quedando jaja.

En fin, debo aclarar que esta historia ya estaba publicada en Fanfiction antes en mi otra cuenta, pero, a decir verdad, mi redacción en ese entonces era pésima por lo que la he vuelto a publicar, pero más arreglada.

Igual en esa misma ocasión había dicho algo sobre hacer una continuación sobre lo que paso con Aki e Ichinose y con la relación de Domon y Rika, por lo que, quizá en una semana o dos, suba el dichoso capitulo. Si, apenas ahora lo hare xD

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias \\*^*/


End file.
